The missing puzzle piece to your heart
by ThePancake
Summary: When Atem takes Yugi on a ride they find out more about themselves, each other and hugs. Blindshipping fluff! Cutsey title is cutsey. Now with 100% more drunk love confessions and awkward kisses! Grab your marshmallon and enjoy the show! And by that I do NOT mean your private parts.
1. Hugs

_Disclaimer: If you couldn't guess, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>Yugi raised his arms as the servant pulled a white tunic over his head. It was a simple garment but it was made of a high quality fabric.<p>

"And now something that'll suit your eyes", the black-haired girl said and turned to a box filled with all kinds of accessories. Smiling she pulled out a purple piece of cloth with golden embroidery, wrapped it around his hips and knotted it in a complicated way Yugi had never seen before.

"Thanks, I think that will do", Yugi said as he looked down at his Egyptian clothes. They were different from his modern gear but he would get used to it.

"But you should wear at least some jewellery. You're the Pharaoh's guest, after all. I can't let you leave until you look like one", the girl said, winking. One moment later she had grabbed two other boxes and held them before Yugi. The golden contents sparkled in the soft morning sunlight. "I can get more if you like."

"No, it's fine, really!", Yugi said and chose some bracelets and a necklace. "Thanks for your help. I'm good."

He sat down on a wooden stool and grabbed one of his sandals.

"Sir, no! I should do that!", she said, hurried towards him and began putting on and binding the shoes for him.

"That's not necessary! I'm used to doing this myself", Yugi said and gave a nervous laugh.

"What a humble guest our Pharaoh has", the girl said and chuckled. "This is what I'm here for, sir. You don't need to feel uncomfortable."

When he was wearing his sandals the servant let him go. Yugi pushed the soft, red curtain aside and left his chambers. The rising sun was shining through the corridors, which were empty except for a few servants. They bowed to him as they passed and it gave Yugi a weird feeling in his stomach. The servants giggled as they noticed his twisted expression but he couldn't help it. Yugi had never been treated like a high-ranking member of society and he didn't feel like he deserved it.

He sighed and rubbed his neck. He hadn't slept much last night and now his back felt stiff and tensed up. Maybe Atem knew how to get rid of that nuisance.

He passed many elaborate carvings and paintings on the walls, which looked even more beautiful than in their future versions. After wandering around the palace with its shining marble floor Yugi finally found a corridor that looked familiar to him. He followed it and soon found two guards blocking the section where Yugi thought he was hearing Atem's voice.

"Ehm, excuse me", Yugi said, his hands behind his back. "Do you think the other me, I mean Atem – I mean, the Pharaoh could-"

"I'm afraid not", another voice said. The guards moved aside and let Mahad through. The young man and high priest was wearing his usual ceremonial clothes. "The Pharaoh is performing important services to the Gods. No one is allowed to see him right now."

"Oh, so you mean he's praying or something?", Yugi asked.

Mahad raised one eyebrow.

"_Or something_?"

"Uhm, never mind me. I…I'll go", Yugi said, gesturing nervously. He turned around, his cheeks hot in embarrassment.

'I'm so stupid! Of course he's busy. Of course he can't be with me right now!', he thought.

He was hurrying back to his rooms but a voice stopped him.

"Partner! There you are!" When Yugi turned around Mahad was making way for Atem who was approaching Yugi with a smile. "Why are you leaving?"

Yugi scratched his head.

"Uhm, Mahad said you were doing something very important and I…"

Atem gave a laugh and turned to Mahad.

"Very important, eh? That's cute."

"But my Pharaoh! These rituals are most important for the balance and well-being of Egypt. It is your connection to the Gods that-"

"It's my morning routine. Just like any other Egyptian performs it", Atem said.

"But now that you're our Pharaoh your connection to the Gods-"

"I have a very good connection to the Gods. And I also need to attend to my earthly ones", Atem said. "Now let's go, partner."

Yugi nodded and followed Atem. When he looked back he saw how Mahad rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"By the way, you look good in Egyptian clothes", Atem said. "Did you have a good first night here?"

"I'm afraid not", Yugi said. "It's just so hot here. Besides you have mosquitoes as big as a fist! Also…something just felt weird. I can't really describe it. I was pondering over it all night. And now my back feels as stiff as a board!"

Atem chuckled.

"I can show you a few tricks for the first two problems later", he said. "And I want to show you something today that'll be very relaxing."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see", Atem said and winked. "This way."

Their footsteps echoed through the halls until they reached the sandy courtyard. The warm sun dazzled Yugi and he raised his hand.

"Bring me Kema", Atem said.

Although he had spoken to no one directly the servants followed his command immediately and brought a white, tall horse with brown eyes. Upon seeing him the mare gave Atem a nudge and he petted her.

"I missed you too, girl", Atem said. "Now be nice to my partner, okay?"

Yugi stretched out his hand and after sniffing his fingers Kema let him stroke her soft coat.

"She's cute", Yugi said.

"Only when she wants to be", Atem said grinning. He mounted the horse and stretched out his hand to Yugi. He took it, tried to climb up but he struggled and stumbled back into the sand. He could hardly watch over Kema's back and with no saddle there were no stirrups he could support himself with.

"It looked so easy when you did it!", Yugi said with a nervous smile.

"You've never mounted a horse before, right? That's fine. Servant, help my friend up", Atem said. A young man gave Yugi a boost and one moment later he was sitting right behind Atem clutching his cape.

"That's higher off the ground than I thought", Yugi said and swallowed.

"Don't worry, she won't try any funny stuff. Not while I'm around. Well, mostly", Atem said and took the reins in his hands. The servants opened a small stone gate and Atem was about to start the ride.

"My Pharaoh! Please wait!", someone called. Both Yugi and Atem turned their heads and saw Shimon hurrying towards them. The grey-haired old man was panting when he reached them. "What are you doing?"

"We're just going for a ride. Why?", Atem asked.

"My Pharaoh, I'm afraid you have other duties to attend to", the advisor said. "Your audience with the council-"

"-can wait", Atem interrupted him. "I know you mean well but it's just a ride. I'll be back in an hour or two. The council will get their audience today, I promise."

"Well, that's not the only thing", Shimon said, playing around with his hands. "Think about your safety. What if you fall?"

Atem raised his eyebrows.

"I get it. You think I'm a bad rider."

"My Pharaoh, I would never-"

"Well, I'll prove you otherwise. By returning alive and in one piece with my partner", Atem said and smiled. He conducted Kema towards the gate. "Good-bye!"

"My Pharaoh, no!", Shimon said and stepped before the horse so they stopped. "This kind of behaviour could be tolerated when you were still a prince but you're our Pharaoh now."

Yugi placed one palm on Atem's shoulder.

"We can put the whole thing off. I understand", he said and showed him his best fake smile.

Atem sighed and let the reins sink.

"All right, Shimon. I'm afraid I have to agree with you. I really should take more responsibility", he said.

Shimon smiled.

"Excellent. Guards, close the gates-"

"But not until I've taken that ride. See you later!"

Grinning Atem spurred Kema so they rode around Shimon and towards the gate, leaving a cloud of dust behind. The old man got a fright and fell, his hat rolling over the floor. He coughed and called after them but Yugi didn't understand what he said. Atem was still laughing when they had left the palace grounds behind.

"That was mean", Yugi said but smiled himself.

"It was worth it", Atem said. "If I did everything they demanded I would have gone insane a long time ago. And even if they send out a search party they will have a hard time finding us because we have Kema on our side."

"So they have to send out search parties regularly, eh?", Yugi asked smirking.

"Well, it used to be much worse", Atem said.

They reached the Nile and Yugi was glad about the cool breeze. A few ships were sailing through the glittering river. Yugi was splashed with water when Kema ran through the shore, obviously enjoying herself. After some time they left the shore and headed for the dry plateau surrounding the area.

Riding was unexpectedly pleasant. It was unlike riding a machine; he could feel Kema's movements with every step and was moving his torso with her. It was almost like a massage and he could feel the tension in his back fading away. He realised he could trust Kema and relaxed.

But when Atem spurred Kema once more Yugi clutched his cape tighter.

"Can we go a little slower?", he asked.

"No. Otherwise we won't make that jump", Atem said.

"What jump?", Yugi asked but as he looked ahead he saw a gorge and a broken wooden bridge. "_That jump_?! Isn't there another way?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!", Atem said and laughed.

"Atem, no!", Yugi called as the gorge came rapidly closer.

"You know the drill, Kema!", Atem said and stroke her mane. The mare neighed happily and galloped on.

Before he knew it they had reached the precipice and Kema jumped. Yugi pressed his body against Atem's back, wrapped his arms around his chest and screwed up his eyes. For a moment they were floating until Kema reached the ground with a rough impact. They slid a little forward in Kema's back but Atem kept their balance.

They rid on a little longer and Yugi didn't dare to open his eyes until they had stopped. They had reached a different part of the shore with trees, bushed and colourfully blooming meadow. Kema snorted and shook her head contentedly.

"Well done, girl", Atem said and petted her.

Even though they were standing still Yugi's heart was still pounding and his body was tingling with adrenaline. He couldn't move, was just sitting stiffly behind Atem. All the tension he had lost during he ride was suddenly back and hurt. He thought it was the shock that didn't let him move but then he realised that it was something else.

"So here we are. One of my favourite places", Atem said and gestured over the meadow. As Yugi didn't answer he turned his head around, his face closer to Yugi's than it had ever been. "Are you all right?"

Yugi swallowed, then managed to loosen his grip around Atem. He clumsily climbed off Kema's back and fell flat on his face in the process, making Atem laugh.

"Careful!", he said and got off easily himself. Yugi stood up before Atem could help him, wiped some grass off his face and walked away, to the shadow of a tree. He looked down at his shaking hands, the fingers that had clutched Atem's clothes moments ago. He heard steps and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you", Atem said.

Yugi turned around, clenching his fists.

"You did not!", he snapped, feeling his face blush. "But thanks for reminding me that everyone thinks I'm a weakling!"

Yugi hurried away and sat down on the grass near one of the trees. He tucked up his legs and placed his chin on top of his knees. There was a moment of silence.

"You know I don't think you're a weakling. No need to freak out", Atem said awkwardly. He took Kema's reins, guided her to the shore and removed the bridle. Kema lowered her head and drank.

"Sorry", Yugi said. "It's not about that jump. It's…"

Atem left Kema and returned to Yugi. He knelt down next to him.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, partner", Atem said.

Yugi placed his cheek on his knee, looking away.

"That was the first time I hugged you", he whispered. "In real life, I mean…"

Yugi nudged a flower in front of him with his toe and watched it sway in the wind.

"I see…you're right", Atem said. "And it was that unpleasant?"

Yugi sat up straight.

"What? I never said that!"

Atem let one hand run through his spiky hair.

"Well, the first thing you did when he stopped was getting away from me. I just figured…"

"It wasn't unpleasant! It was…", he said and stopped but then continued softly: "It was nice."

Yugi saw Atem blush for the first time.

"You can hug me any time, you know", Atem said and plucked a flower. It was a Gerbera with bright red petals.

"The same goes for me", Yugi said.

Atem turned the Gerbera between his fingers.

"So does that mean I could also hug you…now?", he asked.

They looked into each others eyes and a shy smile played about Yugi's lips.

"Yes", he whispered.

For a moment he hesitated. Then Atem dropped the flower and moved closer to Yugi who changed his position so they were kneeling in front of each other. Atem stretched out his hands, then wrapped his arms around Yugi and pressed him against his body. Yugi embraced Atem as well and placed his cheek on Atem's shoulder. He enjoyed the warmth of his body and the scent of an exotic essential oil he couldn't name.

Atem leaned his face against Yugi's hair and his breath tickled in Yugi's neck, which made him smile. They didn't move.

"You're right", Atem whispered, his thumb gently rubbing over Yugi's upper arm. "This is really nice."

Yugi felt so relaxed in Atem's arms, so safe. His eyes closed and he let the soft burble of the Nile, the warm breeze and the rays of the sun calm him. All the tension in his muscles faded away again as he listened to the sound of Atem's steady breath. Soon his relaxation turned into the tiredness that hadn't come at night and before he knew it Yugi was dozing away.

* * *

><p>When he woke Yugi was still smiling. His body was lying in the cool grass and he heard the leaves of the trees rustling gently. When he slowly opened is eyes he was gazing up at Atem's face. Yugi's head was lying on Atem's lap who was leaning against a tree, his legs stretched out.<p>

"Slept well?", Atem asked winking. Yugi rubbed his eyes and rose up – a little too quickly and therefore making him feel dizzy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…how embarrassing! It's just because I didn't sleep last night!"

"It's fine, partner. That's why I brought you here. To relax", Atem said.

"I'm sorry if I drooled or snored or did anything else revolting!", Yugi said, rubbing his face.

"Partner, you do no such things. Trust me, I watched you sleep quite often. You always look cute", Atem said.

Yugi places his palms on his cheeks, blinking.

"You…used to watch me sleep?", he asked.

Atem started.

"N-No!", he said.

"But you just said that!"

"You misunderstood me!", Atem said and scratched his head.

"What's there to misunderstand?", Yugi asked, leaning forward. Atem moved away.

"What I meant was…that…ehm…Kema!", he said, jumped up and walked to the horse that had been grazing peacefully. "Look at that, I think she's hungry! We better head back. You wouldn't like Kema when she's hungry. So spoiled! I have no idea why!"

He laughed nervously and put the bridle back on Kema, avoiding Yugi's direction. Yugi looked down on the grass and found the flower Atem had plucked before their hug. He took it in his hands and caressed its petals.

"I'm not creeped out or anything", he said and Atem stopped. "Not at all. You know, last night I couldn't sleep because something felt wrong. Maybe that was it. You weren't there to watch me."

He let his head sink and smelt the sweet scent of the Gerbera. When he looked up Atem was standing before him and stretched out his hand.

"Should I help you up?", he asked and nodded towards Kema.

"I doubt I'll manage otherwise", Yugi said chuckling and let Atem pull him up.

A little later on they were both sitting on Kema's back. Yugi gazed over the meadow and the Nile. He wished to return soon with Atem already.

"Do you think your advisers will be mad about the whole audience thing?" Yugi asked.

Atem facepalmed.

"Crap, I had forgotten about that already", he said and sighed. "We better hurry. I think we spent a lot more time here than I had thought."

Yugi pulled a face.

"So that means we have to jump over that gorge again?", he asked.

"It's the shortest way. Everything else would take much longer", Atem said.

Yugi grumbled. He moved closer to Atem and hugged him from behind.

"Fine but I don't like it", he said, clutching Atem's torso.

Slowly Atem placed one palm on Yugi's hand.

"Then again…they're mad already. We might as well take the long route", Atem said.

Yugi grinned, snuggled up to Atem and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Sounds good."

Kema began trotting and Yugi took another look at the red flower in his hand. He would treasure it as a reminder of a wonderful time with Atem – and their first hug of many to follow.

* * *

><p><em>Melvin: Did someone say hug?<em>

_Me: Piss off!_


	2. Kisses

_Happy Valentine's day, y'all! Here's some blindshipping fluff for you pleasure!_

* * *

><p>Yugi got used to the Egyptian way of life quicker than he had expected. When Atem was busy he learned how to read and write hieroglyphs, found out about geography, politics, the various Gods and their temples. He also went to town with Mana who knew the market and the people there well and introduced Yugi with pleasure. The harvest had been more than sufficient that year and the traders gladly offered Mana's new friend samples of fried fish, roasted vegetables, dates, figs and grapes.<p>

While Yugi enjoyed all of this he liked nothing better than spending time with Atem. When he found time during the day (or decided to drive his advisers crazy by ignoring their schedules for him) they took more rides on Kema to the meadow or other of Atem's favourite places. He showed Yugi a hidden waterfall with the freshest water he had ever tasted; took him to a play with astoundingly flexible acrobats; brought him to a hill outside the town from where they could overlook the palace and all of Karnak, including its vast temples.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sitting on a wooden chair in one of the dining rooms and waited for Atem. He smiled at the thought of spending another evening with his friend, eating, chatting and playing games. It had become their daily routine.<p>

Yugi heard steps on the marble floor and one moment later Atem entered the room with an exhausted expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm late", he said and approached Yugi. "We had a discussion about that new law and two of the council members almost started a brawl about it."

"Well, how good we have such a diplomatic Pharaoh then", Yugi said. "But you're not the only one who's late. I don't mean to be arrogant but shouldn't the servants have set the table already?"

"Not tonight", Atem said with a sly grin. "I have something else planned, partner. Come, I'll show you."

Yugi followed Atem through the halls into the courtyard where servants were waiting next to a wooden litter that was painted with golden and turquoise ornaments. It offered two seats across from each other and the four posters in its corners were draped with white curtains. They entered it and sat down on the padded seats. A servant closed the curtains and one moment later they lifted the litter and carried them to their destination.

"This feels weird", Yugi said. "Having other people carry you."

"I get what you mean. You're used to cars and trains and subways. I wouldn't mind walking so much but I provoke enough scandals already", Atem said.

"You do?", Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Apart from the fact that I won't give up riding Kema, that I actually win when I gamble and don't have servants whipped at their slightest mistake there's you", Atem said, one elbow on the armrest and leaning his cheek against his hand.

"What do you mean?", Yugi asked frowning.

"Take right now for example. I should be at an extensive banquet with all the other nobles, getting drunk, hearing about gossip and the latest conspiracies but I'm here with you. For all they know suddenly a foreign stranger appeared who their Pharaoh prefers over everyone else at court – and in private too! Pretty much everything I don't do in public is worth an outcry for them. And considering how much time we spend together they're pretty scandalized", Atem said and laughed.

"Wow…and you don't…mind all of that?", Yugi asked.

"Of course not. Let them talk. What matters is that we get to be together", Atem said.

Yugi looked down at his hands, a warm tingle spreading in his chest and a smile on his face. He thought of a response but nothing came to his mind. The silence was broken when they felt how the servants stopped, let down the litter and a servant said:

"We're here, my Pharaoh."

Yugi pulled the curtains aside and stepped out into the sandy earth.

"The harbour?", Yugi asked as he looked around.

The palace had its own little harbour where during the day ships delivered all kinds of goods. From one of the castle's balconies Yugi had seen many servants carry boxes and sacks. Since it was evening no ships were around and the place was empty except for some guards.

"You might want to look that way", Atem said behind him and pointed in the opposite direction. Yugi turned around and saw a wooden ship that didn't carry any cargo. The bow was ornamented with a gilded figurehead of the Winged God Dragon of Ra and hieroglyphs were carved all over the hull. A servant walked towards them and bowed.

"My Pharaoh, we're ready for departure", she said and gestured towards the ship.

"We'll follow the Nile?", Yugi asked with big eyes.

"And we'll see the sunset. It'll be beautiful", Atem said.

"That sounds so…", Yugi began. 'Romantic' was going through his mind. He knew he was in love with Atem but he had never told him. Atem was always kind towards him and they occasionally hugged and held hands. On their first trip with Kema Atem had admitted that he used to watch Yugi sleep when they had shared a body; when they started a game of _Rising sun_ Atem always grabbed his game pieces the same moment as Yugi and then their hands touched in the box; a moment ago Atem had admitted that their time together was more important to him than the nobles' opinion. But he had never directly spoken of any feelings that went beyond friendship.

"You were saying?", Atem interrupted his thoughts.

Yugi smiled.

"That sounds awesome!", he said.

They walked over the gangplank and mounted the ship. Yugi leaned over the rail and watched how four oars on both sides of the hull started their synchronized movements as they departed. Yugi frowned at the thought of the people down there.

"If it calms you, they will get to rest once we reached the current", Atem said and leaned against the rail with his back.

"Am I so easy to see through?", Yugi asked.

"I just know the way you think, partner. And I know how considerate you are", Atem said and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, sending another prickle of excitement through his body.

"Yeah, that's me. The Pharaoh's humble guest", he said and laughed nervously.

'What the hell am I talking about?', he thought but couldn't say anything else after Atem's touch. Pretending to look around he walked a few steps to the bow.

"The ship is pleasantly empty", Yugi said in order to change the subject.

"I brought only two servants and they'll be below deck unless I call them. I know you like your privacy", Atem said and Yugi suppressed a joyful squeak.

"No security then?", he asked and bit his lower lip.

"They're over there", Atem said and pointed at one of five small boats surrounding them in the distance. "They weren't thrilled but I wanted you to feel comfortable."

'How can I be comfortable with all those butterflies in my stomach whenever I look at you?', Yugi thought and sighed internally. He looked ahead and saw how the sun threw its gentle light on the river and its surroundings. He saw a few more boats, palms and other trees at the shore and only a few clouds in the sky.

It wasn't always easy to hide his feelings for Atem but he couldn't let him know. If he rejected him they may not even be friends any more. The thought of not being with Atem at all was worse than suppressing the truth. He wished he could read Atem's actions better but no one had ever really been in love with him. Were was the line between friendship and love?

"We don't have to stand here all night. Come", Atem said and took Yugi's hand, almost causing him to pass out.

At the stern a short set of stairs lead up to a higher level. A long, low table was covered with different game boards, cards and dices. Around the games lay bread, fruits, meat and juices in jugs. The food smelled delicious and only now Yugi realised that he was hungry.

The table was surrounded by numerous, colourful pillows and they sat down on them across from each other. The evening air was cool and refreshing and the soft splashing of the water against the ship and the chirping of crickets in the distance let him relax. Flowers in powerful reds, yellows, pinks and oranges had been draped around the rail, among them Gerberas; the flower which reminded Yugi of their first hug.

"So, what shall we start with?", Atem asked and gestured over the table.

"I'd say…with this", Yugi said and took one of the skewers with meat and onions.

Atem laughed.

"I was talking about the games but I like your idea better", he said and took a piece of bread.

Yugi gave a nervous smile and nibbled his skewer.

Time passed and dusk fell. The light that shone on the Nile and its surroundings turned from yellow to orange, to red as the current sent the ship through the sparkling water. Atem and Yugi ate and then started a game of _Rising sun_. When Yugi took his pieces out of a small wooden box Atem grabbed his pieces at the same time so their hands touched. His fingers twitched and a part of him wanted to drop the pieces and take Atem's hand instead. But his fear of rejection was stronger and so he withdrew his hand and set up his pieces on the board. His gaze wandered over the ship. Wasn't this the kind of setting you chose for a date? If not, what would Atem prepare if he liked someone? Did he like someone?

"Don't look so sad, partner", Atem said and only now Yugi realised that he had been biting his lower lip. "This time you start, right?"

"Right", Yugi said and moved one of his pieces, a fake smile on his lips.

As the game went on Yugi forgot about his unpleasant thought. They talked and laughed and played one round after another. The sun was hiding for the most part behind the horizon when a servant came to refill some of the plates and to light the oil lamps on the table.

"I think I've won", Yugi said and placed his white piece in front of Atem's black one.

"And you learned that game only a few weeks ago. Then again, I'm not surprised", Atem said, one forearm on the table.

The servant placed a bowl of grapes and a terracotta jug on the table. She took the latter and filled two golden goblets with a red liquid, then bowed and left. Atem grabbed his drink and took a gulp. Yugi was about to do the same but as he held the goblet close to his mouth he noticed an odd smell.

"Wait a second. Is that alcohol?", he asked.

"Yes, wine from the north. It's really good", Atem said and placed his goblet on the table.

"B-But I'm not of age yet! That's against the law!", Yugi said.

Atem laughed and learned forward.

"I can't remember that such a law passed in my country", he said. "You're not in Japan. No one bothers."

Yugi looked down at the red liquid.

"Well, I tried a beer once but I didn't like it much. It was Jonouchi's idea of course…"

"You know what they say: It's only the first gulp that's bitter", Atem said. "You don't have to drink it. I just thought: a special evening with a special person…special drink."

Special? Yugi's reservations faded away with that word and a smile spread on his face.

"Of course I'll try! There's no harm in a glass, right?", he said and took a sip. It was still bitter but he liked it better than beer.

* * *

><p>"No way! I lost again?", Yugi said as Atem placed his black stone in front of Yugi's white one. Night had fallen over the land and the moon and stars were sparkling. One of the servants had lit more oil lamps so the table was illuminated and insects were buzzing around the light.<p>

"If it calms you: that's just because you're drunk and I'm not", Atem said.

"I'm not drunk!", Yugi said. The second jug was already half empty and he had to admit that with every goblet it had tasted less bitter. Sitting upright had become more difficult and he often pushed his pieces farther than he intended.

"Of course not", Atem said. "By the way: Arranging your pieces in the shape of a heart is not a good tactic."

Yugi looked at his side of the game board. Atem was right. He swallowed and then quickly shuffled the pieces. Why had he done that? Why had Atem noticed it? What if he thought it was weird? What if he laughed it him?

Yugi leaped up, walked some steps but dizziness overcame him. He stumbled over one of the table legs and couldn't regain his balance. Atem jumped and caught him, one arm around Yugi's shoulders, the other one around his waist. Everything in Yugi's head was spinning and his heart pounded so fast he thought it was about to jump out of his chest.

"Not drunk, huh?", Atem said and smiled.

Yugi was whimpering; his whole body felt so hot at Atem's touch he was sure he would melt through his fingers at any moment. He was looking up at his face, the thin kohl lines around his purple eyes, the gold-brown skin and his blond bangs that caressed Yugi's face. Hanging in Atem's warm arms he had little balance of his own and the strength that kept him on his feet was fading away as well.

"Argh!", Yugi said and pushed Atem away. His legs didn't support him and he landed on his belly in the pillows. He buried his face in a red one and squeaked: "You can't hold me like that! How dare you!"

Pause.

"What was wrong with that?", Atem asked carefully.

"I think I just had a heart attack! Just because of you! Just because you're so handsome!", Yugi said, kicking his legs.

"You…think I'm handsome?", Atem said and sat down next to Yugi who looked up from his pillow, pouting.

"You can't fool me! You know you're handsome! I still get confused for a third grader and you already made out with a hundred people! Didn't you?", Yugi snapped.

"Don't you think that's a little-"

"No! Just say it!"

Atem reached for his goblet and took another gulp.

"The number is over zero, yes, but it's far from a hundred", Atem said, his yes on the liquid before him.

"Ah! I knew it! Boys or girls? Because I know they're both after you!", Yugi said.

"Uhm…", Atem said and then mumbled between two sips: "Both."

Yugi gasped for air.

"I knew it!", he said and banged his head against the pillows. "You're a slut! A slut! A slut!"

"Partner, please stop calling me a slut", Atem said and placed his goblet on the table, his eyes avoiding Yugi.

"No!", he said. "I mean, I've never even kissed one person! No one wants to and who blames them? I'm short and-"

"I would want to kiss you", Atem said.

For a moment Yugi stared at him.

"No! Not you! You can never kiss me!", Yugi said and threw a blue pillow at Atem's face.

"Why?" he said and tossed it aside.

"I told you already! You're way too handsome! I'm way too much in love with you! I could faint already when you take my hand! If you kissed me my head would explode!"

Atem's mouth hung open.

"Did…you just say that you're in love with me?", he asked.

Yugi covered his mouth.

"N-No!"

"But you just said that!"

"You misunderstood me!"

"What's there to misunderstand?", Atem asked.

"Everything!", Yugi said and hid his head under another pillow. It was all the alcohol's fault! He hadn't even noticed what inappropriate things he had said. His tongue had acted by itself and his head hadn't paid any attention. How could he? He had called Atem handsome, had asked about who he had kissed and had confessed being in love with him. It was like his innards contracted all at once. "Ignore what I just said! I know someone like you would never fall in love with me! I'm happy already that I get to spend time with you but now I ruined everything! Now everything is going to be awkward! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid and aaargh!"

He needed three attempts until he had stood up, staggered to the rail and grabbed it for support. He accidentally crushed one of the flowers that had been arranged for decoration. It was a yellow Gerbera, the flower that had reminded Yugi of their first hug and now of the evening he had spoiled it all. Everything had been wonderful until now and if he had shut his mouth this evening could have become a wonderful memory.

"It doesn't have to be awkward", Atem said calmly.

"Yes, it does", Yugi said and facepalmed. Yellow petals fell to the ground. "Nothing could make this situation not awkward! Look, I'll just go back to my time and-"

He stopped when he felt Atem's arms hugging him from behind. Yugi unintentionally leaned back against his warm chest.

"Don't go back", Atem whispered. "Partner, I…I'm in love with you too."

Yugi tried to speak but his voice failed until he croaked:

"What?"

"I'm in love with you", Atem repeated and hugged him tighter. "Ever since we shared a body. I mean, look around. What is this trip if not a date? For Ra's sake, couldn't you guess?"

Yugi swallowed.

"No. I couldn't. If anyone, then _you_ could have guessed", Yugi said. "I have that dumbass-smile on my face whenever you're around and apart from that: You're so self-confident and enigmatic. Sometimes you're still a riddle for me, even though you found your memories."

"Partner, look. The only reason why I most of the time _seem_ self-confident is because I was raised at court. There's always conspiracies and lies and I was taught ever since to keep my true feelings secret. I can't let people know when I'm shocked or worried or…in love. But I never meant to hide anything from you."

Yugi let go off the rail and placed his hands on Atem's arms around his chest.

"You could still read my like an open book, couldn't you? Why didn't you say something?", Yugi asked.

"I…assumed that you might like me. But you never approached me either. It was always me who took your hand or hugged you or grabbed his game pieces when you did so our hands would touch. You looked like you liked it but nothing ever came back", Atem said.

Yugi bowed his head.

"I was just so scared that you might reject me", Yugi said. "I like you so much, other me. If you had pushed me away…"

The mere thought sent a sharp pain through his heart. Atem leaned his cheek against Yugi's hair.

"I would never push you away, partner", he whispered.

Yugi hadn't thought hearing such words from Atem possible. Yet it was happening. His feelings were returned. For such a long time he had watched others fall in love and be happy while he had remained alone – the outsider, the short one people still mistook for a boy, who was of no romantic interest to anyone. But now things had changed. Now he was allowed to be happy.

"This is so unreal", Yugi whispered. He turned around and took Atem's hands. His eyes were sparkling. "I'm so happy I could-" He spun around in joy but nausea overcame him and he stumbled. He grabbed the rail just in time and retched. "No, I couldn't."

Atem took his arm and guided him back to the pillows where they sat down.

"That's just the alcohol. It'll be fine. You just have to eat a little", he said and handed Yugi a piece of bread from the table.

"Thanks", Yugi said and nibbled at it. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "What if I'll have a mental blackout? I don't want to forget all this."

Atem laughed and filled Yugi's empty goblet with water.

"Definitely not. If you were to have a mental blackout you would not be able to talk any more."

Yugi took another bite.

"You know a lot about that kind of stuff", he said.

Atem held the goblet out to him and Yugi took it.

"About two years ago my father sent me to Cyprus to study. But I made a friend there and let's say our studies became the…less important matters", Atem said.

"Sounds like you have a lot of wild stories to tell", Yugi said, swallowed the rest of the bread and washed it down with water.

"Maybe. But that's for another time. Now I want to enjoy the present", Atem said and looked him deep in the eyes. Lost in thought Yugi took the last sip of water from his goblet but leaned his head too far back, lost his balance and landed in the pillows behind him. He tried to sit up but Atem lay down beside him, took the goblet out of Yugi's hand and placed it on the floor. He bowed over Yugi, cupped his face with one hand and wiped some drops of water from the corners of his mouth. His thumb caressed his lower lip. Yugi's heart, his whole body pounded in excitement as Atem leaned closer to Yugi's face. Yugi closed his eyes, felt Atem's breath in his face but then he only heard a sad sigh.

"Shame", Atem said.

When Yugi opened his eyes again he saw Atem sitting up.

"What's a shame?", Yugi asked, confused.

"That you forbade me to kiss you", Atem said.

"What?"

"You said it earlier. You won't ever let me kiss you because your head would explode", Atem said.

Yugi propped himself up on his elbow.

"Well, I'd be willing to risk it", Yugi said carefully. Atem pouted.

"Nah", he said. "Exploding heads would be bad for my reputation. But if _you_ were to kiss _me_ it would be different."

"Oh, stop with the exploding head thing! Can't you just kiss me already?", Yugi asked and blushed. "You're just teasing me! Why is it so important to you who takes the initiative?"

"Why is it so important to _you_?", Atem asked. "I'm willing, I'm ready…I'm the perfect victim."

"Because…you've done this before! This is our first kiss, my first kiss and I want it to be good and I would just mess it up!", he said. Atem laughed and Yugi pushed him. "Stop it! You are terrible!"

"I'm sorry, partner. I really don't think you would mess this up. That's all", he said. "You just do it and the rest happens by itself."

Slowly Yugi sat up as well, across from Atem. He still felt dizzy but it was better from before. He looked Atem in the eyes until he slowly closed them.

"Ready when you are, partner."

Kissing Atem had only happened in Yugi's daydreams until now. But now he had the chance to let it happen. He focussed Atem's lips. They looked so perfectly shaped and soft. What would they taste like? There was only one way to find out!

When he leaned forward his lip quivered. Would it really happen by itself? Where should he put his hands? To which side should he tilt his head? How did you breathe while kissing? Those lips were perfect and they deserved a perfect kiss and what if it wouldn't be perfect?

When he hesitated longer and longer Atem opened one eye.

"I can do that!", Yugi said and Atem lowered his lid with a slight smile.

Could he do that? He had to. He couldn't let his only chance pass! He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had no time to wait, he had to act and quickly!

He leaned back and then swung forward, his chin colliding with Atem's cheek and his nose poking Atem's eye. They tumbled over so that Yugi's forehead was lying on Atem's shoulder and his feet were twisted painfully.

"Ouch…what was that?", Atem asked as he was lying on his back and rubbing his eye.

Yugi's face felt as hot as boiling water and nausea overcame him again. He rolled over and curled up, his head pressed against his knees.

"I screwed it up! I knew it! I had…and I…oh God, why am I such an idiot, I'm so sorry, I thought…and then…"

Yugi was short of breath and he was fighting to suppress his tears. Atem had ignored his faults all night but he couldn't look over this one. That he was supposed to have fallen in love with him was too good to be true anyway and now Atem would realise what an idiot he was, that he didn't even know how to kiss someone. Yugi felt the urge to jump overboard and swim away from these embarrassing moments as quickly as possible.

"Getting a kiss from you seems to be a very dangerous task", Atem said and rolled over to his side.

"I'm so sorry!", Yugi repeated, his face hidden in his hands. "I'm such a dork!"

Atem caressed his upper arms.

"It's part of your charm", he said.

"I hate it!", Yugi mumbled.

"Well, I love it enough for both of us", Atem said.

"You're lying", Yugi said and sniffed. "And now I missed my only chance for a kiss from you."

"Your only chance?", Atem asked.

"Oh, as if you would give me another one after this! I surely wouldn't", Yugi said.

"I think you would", Atem said. "You are the kindest person I know. You are patient and generous and selfless. A second chance is the least you deserve."

Yugi slowly looked over his shoulder to Atem.

"Really?", he asked.

"Really", Atem said. "But maybe I should take the initiative after all. Exploding head or not, I want to keep my eye."

Yugi opened his mouth to respond but Atem's hand pulled him gently so he was lying on his back. Next to him Atem propped himself up in his elbow and leaned over Yugi. Atem placed his hand in Yugi's so that his pale fingers twined together with Atem's gold-brown ones.

Yugi looked up at Atem's face, behind him the sparkling night sky. He heard the soft splashing of the Nile and felt the slow rocking of the ship. The oil lamps around them threw their gently light on Atem's face and his kind smile. He focussed Atem's lips that slowly came closer. Automatically he closed his eyes and then it was like a hot wave swept through him.

Atem's lips touched his.

They were softer and warmer than anything he had ever felt and he could taste a hint of wine. It was like he was floating and his whole body was tingling; it felt a little like adrenaline, only much gentler. He thought his heart stopped for a moment and he wouldn't have minded if time stood still forever in this very moment.

When Atem raised his head Yugi automatically lifted his chin to prolong the kiss, if only for a few seconds. Yugi opened his lids a little and saw Atem's smiling face.

"And?", he whispered. "Does your head feel like it's about to explode?"

Yugi tried to speak but no sound came over his lips. Something felt weird. Was it because of the alcohol again? But then he felt a pain in his chest that grew every second. Was it his heart? Was it about to stop because it couldn't bear so much happiness? But he realised that it wasn't his heart that hurt. It were his lungs.

He shot up, pushing Atem aside and gasped for air. He flopped back onto the pillows ans coughed.

"Sorry…I…forgot to breathe", he said.

Atem's shocked face turned into a grin and then he burst into laughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment", he said and lay down on his back as well. He crossed his arms behind his head. "I hope this is no bad sign for our relationship."

Yugi blinked.

"Relationship?"

Atem looked away, his cheeks flushing.

"Well, that's what people do when they like each other, right? They become a couple", he said. "But if you need more time-"

Before he could finish Yugi had pounced upon him and they rolled to the side. His arms embraced Atem's neck and Atem hugged Yugi's waist.

A relationship! Yugi had never thought this far. But now that they knew about their feelings they could live without a secret. Now Yugi could always tell Atem how much in love he was, they could cuddle and kiss every day.

He felt so light as if he could fly. All the boundaries between them had disappeared. Now the two of them existed as a couple.

"I don't need more time", Yugi said, beaming with joy. "I need only you."

Ignoring Atem's dumbfounded expression, Yugi pulled him closer and kissed him.

This time he didn't miss.

* * *

><p><span><em>Preview chapter 3!<em>

_"Well, what am I supposed to do? I hardly get to see you since that announcement two weeks ago", Yugi said. Atem turned around and hugged him._

_"Do I hear a reproach?", he asked._

_"Maybe", Yugi said and leaned his cheek against Atem's shoulder. "I feel like everyone sees you more often than I do these days. If you weren't such a good kisser I'd dump you."_

_Atem laughed._

_"Well, Ra bless my very talanted mouth then", he said._

_(Subject to alterations!)_


End file.
